The Discovery
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Life goes on after the defeat of Chaos but a new threat hangs over the heads of the Senshis. The Star Lights come back to fulfill a destiny. A Stranger appears and makes a move on Haruka, what does he want from her?


The Discovery

**Author:** Galadrielle

**Warning:** Violence, language, attempted rape, lemon m/f, m/m, pregnancy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Seiya/Haruka, Yaten/Taiki

**Summary:** The life goes on after the defeat of Chaos but a new threat hangs over the heads of the Senshis. The Star Lights come back to fulfill a destiny. A Stranger appears and makes a move on Haruka, what does he want from her and why are there Soldiers appearing from every planet in the Solar System?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is my own

Part 1

Haruka lies in her bed and doesn`t know what to think.

She dreams since the departure of the three men always the same dream.

When I am true to myself than they weren`t so bad. It was kind of funny to have them here. But why couldn`t I be friendlier to them? They just were here to help! Why do I have this funny feelings when I think about them especially Seiya?

And she falls back asleep.

Haruka is having dreams about a time before the Silver Millenium

_There are Knights that protects herself and she seems to be a Princess (Urania) whom is the little sister of the Earth Prince Endymion. _

_A handsome man tries to get her to marry him_

_Gets violent, but three Knights stops him as he tries to force himself on her (rape her to concieve a child than she would have to marry him cause he could tell everyone they were having an affair)_

_The Knights, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, go to the Queen of the Uranus to tell her everything but Metaseph, the man who tried to rape Urania, is already there and acusses them for his crime._

_Queen Urata senteced the three to death_

_As Urania comes back to the castle she discoveres that her heroes are supposed to die and she runs to her mother_

_But Urata doesn`t believe her and tells her she will marry Metaseph_

_Urania goes to the dungeons where her Knights are imprisoned and tries to free them_

_Metaseph appears behind her and laughs_

_Suddenly she draws out a dagger and stabs herself with it_

„_I would rather die than be with you. Seiya, I love you!"_

_But she didn't die, she disappeared and awoke next to her brother on Earth._

_Her Memories are locked away to preserve a search for her Knights and to make her forget the ordeal she was through._

_The four people in the dungeon thought she was dead._

_Seiya had always loved his Princess just didn`t say anything because he thought she was out of his class._

_Yaten and Taiki had loved her like a sister and now that she was dead there wasn`t anything to live for._

_Metaseph loved her, but also wanted to posses her, now that she is gone he goes crazy and destroyes the whole planet, with the queen who had been under a spell_

_The Knights were sent away by the queen who broke the spell and died only after that._

_Urania learns that she has Soulmate and that he will be coming for her in a month._

_But than Metallia attacks and everybody dies. The Knights which arrived after the battle are sent to another galaxy as punishment._

She always wakes up sweating and can`t remember everything from her dreams.

I think I should talk to Michi and Suna and Taru about this before it drives me crazy!

Part 2

The Star Lights whom are home again experience a similar dream

_Seiya had always loved his Urania and protected her from everything._

_As he saw her die at her own hands he breaks down. But they are sent away because Urata discovered Metasephs plan. Their memories are erased and only when the youngest of them (Seiya) reaches the age of twenty will they get their memories back._

_On this day the Silver Moon falls. _

_They are to late. Everybody is dead. They see body of their Princess and knew they failed._

_Because of that Failure they are reborn to protect another Princess in another galaxy and only when they achieve their goal they will learn about their past lives with the task to find their Princess Urania and protect her._

Seiya came back to awareness very quickly cause her body tingles all over. As she stands up she discoveres the reason. She is male again.

Seiya runs to his friends and sees that they are also male.

„Hey, Taiki, Yaten why are we male again?"

„I don`t know Seiya but I had a strange dream last night. We three were Knights on the Uranus and protecting our princess..."

„...but she died or so we thought and were sent away. As we regained our memories we went to the Silver Moon Castle to find her and we..." interruptes Yaten

„...failed again and everybody died and now they live on Earth!" finished Seiya.

The three looked at each other.

„ Does one of you remember who our Princess is and who she could be now?" Asked Yaten

„No, but we should go back so that we can protect her!" says Seiya

„Princess of Uranus... I think her name was Urania! We should go ask Mamoru, because I remember that he was the brother of our Princess." Taiki concluded.

The made their way to Kakyuu and told her everything they remembered.

„I see... I will miss you my friends but your true Princess needs you now! Please visit me when you found her!" she askes them.

So the three Star Lights make their way back to Earth

Part 3

Mamoru couldn`t sleep well.

_He dreamed of a girl calling him oni-chan._

_She had short blond hair and wore a silver blue dress, but he couldn`t see her face._

_Mamoru could remember know that his mother had been the Queen of Uranus and couldn't live with his father, the King of Earth, and himself because of the distance from Earth to Uranus. But his imooto-chan (little sister) Urania had been with him and his father half of the year._

_Suddenly one day she appeared in his fathers crown room...with a sword in her chest...dying._

_His father was able to save her and asked queen serenity from the moon to help with her mind._

_The Queen looked into her mind and saw the last minutes of the Uranus._

_But also the almost rape and the insane Metaseph._

_Serenity and his father conclude that it would be better if Urania didn`t remember the happenings and erased her Memory of everything._

_Since then she was a Sailor Senshi and it was planned to give her the memories back when her Soulmate arrived._

_But before that the Silver Millenium was destroyed._

Mamoru knew that one of the Senshis was his sister but he just couldn`t remember how she looked after he woke up.

I should talk to Usagi and the others. Maybe they can help me find her!

Part 4

The next day Haruka felt ill and weak.

As she went down she discovered a message on the kitchen table.

Good Morning Ruka,

Usagi called and asked us to meet her in Rei`s Temple.

You seemed to have a light fever so we left and let you sleep.

If you are feeling better come to meet us but when you are not alright Ruka you should stay in bed!

We see you later!

Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru

Fantastic they went without me!

Haruka couldn`t stay at home during a meeting.

It was her task to protect the moon Princess, or not...

After those dreams she wasn`t so sure anymore, but couldn`t not fight to protect her friends.

**************

„So Mamoru what is so important that you can't tell us over the phone?" Setsuna asked.

„I dreamed over the last few weeks now...about the Silver Millenium. How the kingdom from Uranus was destroyed and that I had a little sister who appeared before us one day half dead and almost took away her momories and we waited for the arrival of her soulmate but before that Metallia attacked and everyone died. Now I know that one of the senshis is Urania and we have to wake her memories because the evil that tried to take her will return." With that Mamoru ended. All were shocked because one of them should be a pincess?

But who could it be? She was made a senshi after her ordeal and didn't even know it herself. It was like the search after the Moon Pincess till they discovered that Sailor Moon was said princess. Could it be possible that Urania is now Sailor Uranus? Could it be that simple?

Ami came to the conclusion that it was at least possible and told the others about her solution.

„Could it be that Haruka is Princess Urania? In the beginnin we searched for our Moon Princess and discovered that it was Bunny, Sailor Moon. It could be in this case also, don't you think?"

„It is possible. Where is she anyway?" asked Mamoru.

„We went without her because she didn't sleep well these past few weeks. She should be here soon." Told Hotaru them. She knew that Haruka was said Princess and who her soulmate would be. Same as Setsuna and Michiru. Michiru saw it in her Mirror and Setsuna is the guardian of the portal of time.

Soon the evil would arrive and all would be alright when Seiya and his friends were here.

*******************

Meanwhile sat Haruka on he Motorcycle and drove to Ray's temple. She knew somethin would happen soon.

As she stopped just before the temple there stood a man. Beautiful and with a strange aura surrounding him. He smiled at her. The smile seemed friendly but it gave her the creeps.

„Hello Princess. Long time no see. How are you?" he asked.

„What are you talking about? I am no Princess and do I know you?"

The smile changed to a predatory grin as he heard that.

„You will remember me soon, my love!" with that he drew nearer. Haruka couldn't move. She was paralysed with fear from this man. She wasn't even able to call the others for help. Against man that terrified her she had always been helpless. Same as with her father...

As he came to a halt directly in front of her a tear escaped her eye and she knew suddenly what would happen to her.

‚HELP!' her mind screamed.

************

Mamorus head shot up and he stood so suddenly that Bunny fell from his lap.

‚HELP!' rang through his mind. Somebody needed his help and it was urgent. He could sense fear in the call.

Usagi pouted at Mamoru but he didn't even look at her. That made her stand p and take his arm.

„Mamoru are you alright?"

„Did you all hear the call for help?"

The inner senshis looked at each other and shook their heads while the outer nodded.

„We should hurry it seemed urgent!" Mamoru began to run down the temple stairs and stopped short. There was Harukas bike and behind that in a car he could see a man doing something to somebody. He ran over and opened the door. There lay Haruka naked and with a man on top of her. Rage took him over as he punched the man from behind and knocked him out. Luckily that bastard stiöö wore his trousers. Even if Haruka wasn't so lucky. He threw the man from her and carried her outside. Mamotu went back to search for Rukas clothes only to find them torn. This perverse had tried to rape Haruka. One of his friends. As she lay naked before him he found it strange that when he looked at her he found her beautiful and everything but didn't become aroused. Mamoru knew that it was natural for a man to become aroused by a naked, beautiful woman but that was not he case. He loved Usagi more than anything but he was just a man. Mamoru waited for Usagi to be ready to sleep with him and he knew it would be soon.

As he shrugged out of his shirt to cover her at least with something he could hear the others storming down the stairs. Only now did it register that only a minute had passed since he flew down the stairs. It seemed as if time stood still while he hurried to rescue her.

„Mamoru what happened? Oh God, Haruka!" Michiru was shocked to see her friend lying there seemingly naked except for the shirt that belonged to Mamoru.

„That bestard over there tried to rape her. She was in his car and he only had his trousers left so he was pretty near in succeding." Mamoru was so furious that it made his voice monotone. He looked over to where the man lay beside his car and was shocked. He knew that face...but he couldn't remember where he had seen it.

„No, please stop. I don't know anything about a princess. I dont't now you. What do you want from me?" Haruka began to wake up and her whispering brought all attention back to her. Then she opened her eyes and the senshis were shocked by how dull these normally shining eyes were.

„Mamoru...what...?" before she could continue there was a groan from the man. He sat up and looked around.

„How dare you all interupt me taking what is mine! The Princess Unrania belongs to me since the Silver Millenium!!!"

„That is not true. She belongs to herself and you are the reason she tried to kill herself." A new but well known voice informed him cooly.

„Meatseph, how are you? I thought you were dead after the explosion you caused on Uranus." Seiya said. Behind him stood Taiki with Yaten by his side. They had arrived just in time to see Mamoru carrying Haruka away from the car. Seiya wanted to kill Metaseph then but Haruka had to remember first or he would never get to be with his lovely Princess.

„Ahh, I remember you three. You were her knights, her personal gurads and you were senteced to death for trying to rape her. Did you try it again here already? Because this senshis seem to know you." Metaseph said with contempt. Maybe this idiot girls would believe him and then he would be able to take Urania with him and he would possess her finally.

„Yes we are her knights but we would never hurt her. She killed herself because she thought we would die. Her brother knows the story to an extent and Pluto, Saturn and Neptun know what happened. So you will not succeed when you lie this time." Taiki said.

„She will remember us as soon as Seiya shows her everything and then we will destroy you." Yaten told him. Never had he been so angry and full of hate. Taiki took his hand and he calmed a bit. The two of them had been lovers while they were knights and after the dreams had started they came together again. Now they were happy and soon Seiya would be happy, too.

„I know you somehow but can't remember your name." Haruka whispered to Metaseph. Seiya went over and took her hand.

„Do you know me Haruka?"

„Yes, Seiya." She answered without any emotion in her voice.

„Do you trust me?"

Haruka looked at him and found that she had always trusted him even if they never got along. She wanted the two of them to get along but didn't succeed in this.

„Yes."

„Can I kiss you Haruka?" he just had to ask. He wouldn't take anything she wasn't willing to give freely.

„Why?"

„So I can show you what you can't remember."

„Ok"

Seiya almost couldn't believe it. Now he would be able to kiss the one he loved for over a Millenium. Slowly he leaned down and just before his lips could touch her she whispered.

„Please don't hurt me. I trust you. But I trusted him also."

„Seiya couldn't make any sense out of this but decided to ask her later. At first the had to make her remember.

Chapter 5

Haruka lay there and held her breath. Seiya was bside her and she felt someting inside her akin to anticipation. This would be her first kiss freely given. And she would wnat no other to take it, than Seiya.

As their lips touched there seemed to be an electric shock running trough their bodies and they began to glow.

Suddenly Haruka could remember everything. The Uranus, her family, her Knights, and Metaseph. What happened after she arrived at her fathers palast and what her father on earth had done to her after she reached the age of fourteen.

_She would never forget the pain as he took her against her will and how he tried to sell her to others. How she had run away only to meet a girl with blue hair and a serene smle. To find friends again and love denied. Seiya was her knight in shining armor but he didn't know what happened to her on earth. He would hate her for it. Metaseph hadn't succeeded but another man had. One she had trusted. And now they would all know and be disgusted._

Haruka opened her eyes and looked directly into the blue ones from Seiya. Their lips were connected the whole time and now Haruka had to destroy the spell and tell Seiya that they could never be together.

So she forced him to release her lips and turned her head away.

„Haruka? What is it? Do you remember now?" Seiya asked. She had to remember. She just had to.

„Yes, I remember. But we can't be together. I am dirty and used..." she broke down and cried.

„What do you mean?" he couldn't understand. Metaseph hadn't raped her as ar as he knew.

„My father here on earth...he raped me a few times before I was able to run away from home. He tried to whore me. Now you see I am used and dirty and you will hate me, be distgusted."

There was a laugh from the side where Metaseph stood.

„When you don't want used goods I will take her with pleasure. She already knows what is expected from her and will be able to pleasure me just fine."

That was to much for the Knights and they combined their powers and destroyed him.

„I will always love you Haruka. I understand if you don't want to be with me..."

Before he could finish her lips silenced him. Haruka couln't believe it he still wanted her. It would take all of her to give herself to him completly but she would try.

End

Maybe I will write a sequel. Depends on how many people would be interested!


End file.
